A New Adventure
by anipwrites
Summary: After a lab accident creates an inter-dimensional portal, the Powerpuff Girls and their friends are teleported to Sonic's dimension. Will they be able to get back home? And will Sonic and company be able to defeat a new threat that faces them?
1. Chapter 1

1

Why Do You Have A Time Machine, Anyways?

It was a fairly normal day in New Townsville. There was scarcely a cloud in the sky, and the citizens were peacefully enjoying their sunny Saturday afternoon, eating in restaurants and shopping. And, of course, Professor Utonium's laboratory was up and running on the outskirts of town.

Inside the lab were the owner of the lab himself, his son Ken, and three girls named Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. They appeared to be your average middle school girls, and the town treated them that way. But unbeknownst to the city, these were the exact same Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup that made up Powerpuff Girls Z; a trio of superheroes who have saved the city from the clutches of evil countless times. With them in the lab was Poochie, a robotic talking dog who called the girls to battle evildoers if they weren't near the action themselves.

"Hey, Poochie; can you get me a snack, please?" Ken asked as he continued working on a small experiment.

"Okay!" the dog said excitedly, scurrying out of the room to get a snack for Ken.

"I'm _bored!_" Buttercup whined "What did you even call us in here for?"

"What? We never called you in here," Professor Utonium said.

"But Blossom said you—"

"Actually, Bubbles and I just invited you to come here so we could all do our homework together." Blossom stated, picking up a piece of candy and putting it in her mouth,

"Yeah! So we don't get left behind in school!" Bubbles added.

"Oh…well, I'm finished with all of mine, so I'm going to the skate park! See you later!" Buttercup said as she stood up from the couch. The girl picked up her skateboard from the wall, planted it on the ground, and skated out of the room with a push of her foot.

"Hey, Buttercup!" a couple of boys at the skate park said, stopping what they were doing to greet her.

"Hey, guys!" Buttercup greeted with a smirk as she forced her skateboard into a stop "So, who wants to race? How about we do first one across the park, while doing as many tricks as they can?"

"Yeah, sure!"

"Okay! On your mark…get set…_go!_" at that, everyone jumped onto their skateboards and began to race across the park, performing all kinds of ricks and grinds as the rode up half-pipes and rails.

Buttercup won, per the usual. All the boys were panting and bent over, trying to catch their breath, while the black-haired girl didn't even break a sweat. She was standing straight with her chin tilted, one foot on her skateboard should anyone wish to race her again.

"So, who's up for another—" right then, her belt began to flash and make a noise. Everyone stared at it, but Buttercup smacked the boy nearest her. "Don't stare! Geez, you need some manners! Anyways, I've gotta go! Later!"

"What?! But you just got here!" one of the boys exclaimed with a half-whine, half-groan kind of voice.

"Sorry! I'll see you guys tomorrow, how about that?" before the boys had a chance to answer, she was skating out of the park. Nearby was a secluded forest-like area, so she turned towards it until she thought it was safe to stop and take out the green communicator-charm from her belt. Once her board skidded to a stop, she opened up the charm to a tiny screen implanted in it. The screen crackled a bit before flashing on, revealing a large black and green monkey in a cake with an odd white and purple striped helmet on its head, and it was attacking Professor Utonium's laboratory. The giant ape went by the name Mojo Jojo, and even though he was just an image on the screen at the moment, Buttercup could clearly see the dark aura around him, signaling that he was a victim of the Black Z-rays. She herself, along with her friends Blossom and Bubbles, had been hit with the White Z-rays, which had given them their superpowers.

Speaking of Blossom and Bubbles, they were attacking Mojo and trying to protect the lab from the large octopus-like robot the monkey had brought with him.

Power Yo Attack!" Blossom exclaimed, swinging her pink and red Yo-Yo at the robot, which hit the glass dome Mojo Jojo was in before returning to her by its string.

"Bursting Bubbles!" Bubbles exclaimed, swinging her large bubble wand. The bubbles that emerged slammed into the metallic fiend with a pop, and the impact damaged the robot's metal hull.

"You stinky humans!" the monkey shouted before sending some missiles into the lab.

"Bubble Catcher!" the blond-haired girl swung her bubble wand before a tentacle from Mojo's robot grabbed her by the waist, catching her by surprise and making her drop the wand while immobilizing her from the waist-down.

"Bubbles!" Blossom shouted before aiming her Yo-Yo at the tentacle "Yo-Yo—"

"Snippity-snip!" Mojo crooned with pleasure as one of the claws on a different tentacle turned into a giant pair of scissors before cutting the string to Blossom's Yo-Yo.

"—Slicer?! Hey, no fair! Eek!" the red-headed girl exclaimed in a pout before she too was grabbed by a tentacle.

"Hey, Mojo!" a voice exclaimed.

"Huh?!" Mojo said, turning the robot to see who had spoken.

"Hammer Slam!" Buttercup shouted as she slammed her magically-appearing-out-pf-seemingly-nowhere hammer into the glass dome on the robot, shattering it completely.

"Aah!" Mojo Jojo exclaimed as he shielded himself from the glass, unintentionally letting go of the controls to the robot, and setting the rest of the PPGZ team fre.

"Thanks, Buttercup!" Blossom said.

"No prob—aah!" everyone turned around to see Buttercup slam into a machine near the back wall of the lab. There was a flash of white light as the machine was activated.

"Our time machine! It works!" Ken exclaimed with glee.

"Why do you guys have a time machine, anyways?" Bubbles asked, casting some more bubbles at Mojo before leaping away from a tentacle trying to grab her again.

"It was Dad's idea!"

"I was inspired!" Professor Utonium admitted.

"Well, turn it off before one of us falls inside!" Blossom said.

"No! Mojo Jojo will send you back in time so you will never bother me again!" Mojo Jojo exclaimed, sending a missile at Buttercup. The green-eyed teen had to jump into the air to avoid it, and the mini-rocket slammed into the side of the time machine, causing serious damage. The white light that was radiating from it changed to a sort of multi-color rainbow-pattern, and seemed to expand and consume everything in its path.

"W-what's goin' on?!" Poochie stammered, backing away from the light coming towards him.

"I think Mojo's missile altered the Time Machine!" the professor said in shock.

"So what's it gonna do now?" Blossom asked warily.

"Aah!" Buttercup exclaimed as the light touched her, before she disappeared as the spot where she was standing was swallowed up by the pulsing brightness.

"_Buttercup!_" Everyone exclaimed—everyone save for Mojo, who was laughing giddily.

"I think it's got me too!" Blossom exclaimed before she and Bubbles vanished with a scream. The black-and-green monkey cackled evilly at their disappearance.

"The Powerpuff Girls are gone forever! Now I can rule the world with no rebelli—aah!" Mojo Jojo taunted before the light swallowed him up.

"Where'd they all go?" Poochie asked before he also faded away.

"_Poochie!_" Ken exclaimed, turning around to face his father "Dad, what're we gonna—_Dad!"_

"Ken, _run!_ Get help!" Professor Utonium ordered before he disappeared. Ken was frozen in fear as the light began to blind him, and he had to cover his eyes. Suddenly, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I forgot to leave an author's note on the last chapter, so here's one! I'll try to make these short and sweet for you guys!**

**To the guest reviewer who reviewed last week or so, _congratulations! _You are the first person to review the story! And another congratulations! You actually helped me! I had no clue how to progress the plot past these next three or so chapters but you helped me! And that's awesome!**

**Speaking of, I thought you all deserved to be informed that, although I'm a huge Sonic fan and know almost everything about it, I am new to the PPGZ fandom-I haven't even finished watching all the episodes yet! I'm working on that now, and also juggling other fandoms I'm in or trying to get in, and school (the cursed place of doom) and the other books I'm writing. I'm on episode 30-something, so I will hopefully know more and maybe before I get too far in this book.**

**...I should really try harder on the whole 'short' and sweet part. Just enjoy!**

* * *

2

How'd She Get Down There?

"You see anything yet, Tails?" a blue hedgehog asked. He and a yellow-and-white fox were exploring a forest. On the ground behind them, you could see a little hill in the ground as someone or something dug a burrow underground, discarding the dirt in the ever-growing pile.

These weren't just your typical hedgehog and fox, if that hadn't been drawn to your attention by the blue-quilled rodent. These were Mobians; animals that had gone through a rather complex series of mutations and adaptations none of them could remember and looked almost completely different from their animal ancestors. They were bipedal, inhabited cities amongst their human look-alikes, and could speak your language. And through a mutation almost literally _none _could explain, some of them had superpowers.

"Not yet, Sonic," the fox said, peering at a handheld device in his gloved hand. It was a yellow tablet with directional pad buttons, grip handles on both sides, and two knobs on the top like on a giraffe's head that glowed blue but didn't seem to have a purpose. If anything, the pad looked like a toy, a gaming system perhaps. And it could have games downloaded on it for entertainment purposes, however for now it was being used for a more important matter—right now it was an emerald tracker. "That's weird, the tracker said we were in the right area earlier, but now the emerald isn't even showing up on the screen!"

"That _is _weird. Maybe you didn't get all the kinks out of it yet."

At the hole in front of the dirt mound, the head of a red echidna popped out. "Hey, guys! I found something!"

"Is it a Chaos Emerald?" Tails asked curiously.

"No. The Chaos Emerald can wait for now, we need to check this out."

"Hmph. What's up, Knuckles?" Sonic asked, leaping into the tunnel as soon as the echidna moved away.

"Well, I was searching for the Chaos Emerald when I saw this white light—" the echidna said

"It's probably the sun shining through a little hole in the ground or something,"

"Not _that _kind of light! I'm talking 'bout a bright flash that seemed to fill the whole tunnel! It blinded me for a few seconds. So after it faded away, I checked to see what it was."

"And?"

"I found _her._" Knuckles said, pointing farther down the shaft. Sonic gasped.

"How'd she get down here?" he whispered, eyes wide.

"I dunno! I'm just surprised she isn't dead yet; there wasn't a source of air down here until I dug the tunnel."

"Maybe she was caught in some sort of teleportation rift, and she appeared down here while you were digging," a voice stated. The two turned around as Tails continued "In some circumstances, the warp will hold the person in a sort of limbo until it can be found by the right person. I dunno…toying with destiny."

"When'd you get down here?" Knuckles asked.

"I followed Sonic."

"Okay, fine; stay down here then. But what kind of warp would happen at a school?" Sonic said.

"How do you know it happened at a school?"

"She still has on her school clothes. Well, I guess it doesn't really matter, anyways. Let's bring her back to the house." At that, the green eyed hedgehog gently picked up the orange-furred cat girl and took her out the tunnel as Knuckle's dug a shortcut route out the tunnel. Once his feet rested on the upper layer of the forest floor, he 'jogged' away. By that, we mean he was running away faster than a jet. "Keep looking for that emerald!"

"Sure thing, Sonic!"

* * *

"Has she woken up yet?" Knuckles asked as he and Tails walked back into the lab. Sonic was sitting on the chair, flipping through channels on the TV, a plate of chili dogs beside him and the girl laid on the couch.

"No…I've tried everything, too. Loud music, poking, shaking, nudging…I was just about to try and see if I could find that Justin Beaver concert on TV to see if she'd wake up once she heard it or something." The hedgehog shrugged, settling on the news channel before tossing the remote behind him and making himself a bit more comfortable. The remote hit Knuckles in the head, and the red echidna muttered something under his breath as he rubbed the sore spot.

"Maybe she's in a warp coma?" Tails suggested. The two older Mobians turned to look at him in confusion.

"A warp coma? What's that?" they asked, raising an eyebrow as a further expression of their puzzled thoughts.

"It's when the person or animal the warp is transporting is being exposed to so much force that they're in a coma."

"How long do these last?" Sonic asked.

"Hm…sometimes a few days, or months—once almost a year! But they tend to wake up faster when they're exposed to a Chaos Emerald."

"Oh. Did you find one?"

"No…sorry…"

"It's okay! Don't worry about it, buddy! We'll just have to wait for her to wake up, then! I'm actually kinda curious about her, though…"

"Why? She's just a normal school girl." Knuckles asked.

"I can kinda feel some sort of power coming off of her. Some kind of energy. It makes my quills _really _itchy."

"Has that happened to you before?" Tails pondered.

"No, not that I can remember. Maybe we'll figure it out once she wakes up!" Sonic said, picking a chili dog off of his plate and taking a bite out of it.

"Okay. I'm going to my room. Let me know if she wakes up, then, so we can figure it out. I don't wanna miss out." Tails said. Sonic held up a thumbs up, and Tails left the room and went upstairs. Knuckles wasn't sure if he was confirming his promise to Tails, or if he was congratulating himself on the chili dog. Not that it mattered.

* * *

**Constructive reviews are always welcome! Especially now! But please no flames...**

**Also, I don't own the PowerPuff Girls Z or Sonic the Hedgehog franchises in any way.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! I'm back with a new chapter!**

**Alright, there's a guest—im not sure if it's the same one over and over again—who keeps leaving awesome reviews that help me along with the future plot line for this story. Wherever you are, thanks! You are a big help!**

**I'm not exactly sure how long it's been since I last updated, and sadly this chapter feels a bit short compared to the other two, but read on!**

* * *

3

Flower-Bed

"Miss Amy, may I go pick flowers to make a flower crown for my mother?" a cream and brown-furred rabbit with an orange dress and a blue tie asked as she walked up to a pink hedgehog with a red and white-trimmed dress.

Amy glanced up from the romance book she was reading. "Yes, Cream. Hang on and I'll come with you! We might be able to find a Chaos Emerald for Sonic!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" the rabbit said before running upstairs to find her pet Chao, Cheese.

"Don't forget your shoes!" the pink hedgehog called after her. Amy was a bit excited for this journey outside herself. Hopefully, they _could _find an emerald! If they did, it was sure to impress Sonic! And maybe _then _he'd take her out on a date!

Cream flew back downstairs, her bow tie adorned Chao floating behind her. She landed on her feet by the door, where her shoes and socks were places neatly near the doorframe. As she put on her orange and yellow shoes, Amy came over and slipped on her red and white boots. Then the two went outside to the nearby field, two nearly completely goals in mind.

As Amy used a scanner to check various spots of the field for Chaos Energy, Cream ventured farther off in her quest for pretty flowers for her crowns. Perhaps, if she found enough, she could make some more for the rest of her friends! She loved to see Espio's reaction to the chains. It was funny!

As she bent down to reach for a nice little daffodil she found on the shore of a little lake, Cream made a discovery. Her hand happened to brush the fur of a Mobian cat girl as she grasped the daffodil. She was still clothed, in a school uniform specifically, and her yellow fur was arranged in pigtails. She seemed to be sleeping, but why all the way out here? Cream figured it would be best to go find Amy.

"Cheese, stay here while I go find Miss Amy, okay?" she asked in her soft soprano voice. After getting a _'Chao chao!' _in confirmation, the little rabbit flew off in the direction she had last seen Amy.

To her luck, the rose-quilled hedgehog was still trying to find a trace of Chaos Energy that could lead her to a Chaos Emerald—and Sonic's love. Surely her scanner was malfunctioning, right? There _had_ to be a Chaos Emerald there, there just _had _to be!

"Miss Amy! Miss Amy! I don't mean to interrupt your search, but I found a girl by the lake! She's asleep, but it's a bit cold out! Should we bring her back to the house?" Cream asked.

"A girl? Hang on, let me see her first. Lead the way, Cream!" Amy said, putting her scanner aside. Cream flew back to her pet Cheese, nearly a half mile away from where Amy originally was. Amy kneeled down to check the kitten's pulse. After getting a satisfying result, she backed away a bit. "She seems to be alright. Let s bring her in, let her warm up a bit." The hedgehog gently picker up the cat girl and carried her back to the house. Cream and Cheese followed, all intentions of a flower crown forgotten in the current distraction.

* * *

"So what do we do now?" Cream asked politely as Amy laid the Mobian in her bed. The little rabbit girl was curious to what the girl they had found was like, and where she had come from. "When can we talk to her?"

"We'll have to wait until she wakes up, Cream, and that may be a while." Amy stated as she sat back in a chair, relaxing a bit, about to pick up her romance book again.

"Perhaps we could prepare a meal for her for when she wakes up? She might be hungry when she does."

"That's a wonderful idea, Cream! Let's go get started!" at that, the two Mobians headed to the kitchen to wash their hands and begin cooking food, leaving the blonde kitten lying alone in the bed.

* * *

**So, I'm considering making a FictionPress account for the story I'm writing with my friends, but I'm not sure if it's the best idea because I'm scared that someone might take the idea. What do you think I should do?**

**Other than that, I hope you liked it, leave a review, constructive criticism is always welcomed! It's late, so goodnight!**


End file.
